rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Heal RP
thumb|left|400pxRádi byste si ve WoW zkusili zahrát léčitele, ale nechcete se stát OP zářičem světla, který během dvou vteřin zničí dobré RP... '' ''....a udělá z každé smrtelné rány banalitu, po které pacient poskakuje kolem a křepčí vítězný tanec do několika minut? '' ''Hledáte tipy, jak dodat vašemu léčitelskému umění osobitost? '' ''Pak pokračujte ve čtení tohoto textu. Léčení ve WoW vs. léčení v lore Herní mechaniky WoW samozřejmě nabízí kromě léčení (doplňování HP bar) také snímání nemocí, jedů, zlé magie a pro mágy i rušení kleteb... vše za pomoci zmáčknutí jedné klávesy. Samozřejmě je to proto, že dungeony a raidy by jinak byly nemožné. Když se ale zadíváte na lore, je jasné, že realita léčení v Azerothu a Outlandu zdaleka není takhle snadná a příjemná. WoWko doslova oplývá úkoly a misemi, kdy pomáháte sbírat reagenty a ingredience na lék či léčivou magii, masti a byliny na nemoci a kletby, které "obyčejná magie" nevyléčí. Zase ten ress... To samé platí o vzkříšení. Jistěže existuje herní mechanika, kterou si "prostě doběhnete pro tělo", nebo vás zvedne kamarád šaman, druid, paladin či kněz (nebo ten hodný týpek warlock a jeho soulstone, který vám určitě neukradne duši, nene!). thumb|300px A přestože ve hře je pro ress mnoho cest i důvodů, v lore Azerothu je realita opět jiná. Proč jinak by Uther či Bolvar Fordragon umírali s bandou paladinů po ruce, připravených kohokoli vzkřísit? Kříšení mrtvých v lore je buď nemožné, nebo extrémně obtížné, i v případě velkých hrdinů, kteří padli. Jeden z několika málo případů zmrtvýchvstání v lore, který je zaznamenán, je sám Medivh, epický a OP Strážce Tirisfalu, kterého vzkřísila jeho stejně epická a OP matka Aegwynn. Celý proces jí zabral devět (devět!!!) let hledání, zkoumání, příprav... a stál jí zbytek jejích sil. Je zde případ, kdy princ Anduin vzkřísil svého otce za pomoci invokace světla. Ale Anduin je Mary Sue, jak všichni víme. Dále je zde případ rytíře Sangriase Stillblade, který se ne-dobrovolně nechá zabít a vzkřísit jako test pro adepty řádu Krvavých Rytířů (quest, který byl po obnovení Studny/na cataclysm/ odstraněn, protože se Krvaví Rytíři dostali k používání světla i jinak než vysáváním naaru) No a co všemi tak milovaná Sally Whitemane a její ress Mograina uprostřed zapeklitého boss fight na vanille, že? Nebo čin, který zvládne duše krále Terenase ve chvíli, kdy hrdinové bojující proti Králi Lichů padnou. Pokud zvážíte, jak vzácné je vzkříšení v lore i pro mocné postavy, mělo by pro běžné RP hráče být nepřístupné a měli byste se mu ve vašem RP, pokud možno, zcela vyhnout. Ranhojič, chirurg a přirozené léčení ve světě magie? Na co, mám světlo a magii, ne? Jak již bylo řečeno, ve WoW mnohokrát narazíte na NPC, které chce pomoci s lékem pro přítele nebo někoho milovaného - takže je jasné, že znalost léčení a bylinkaření je v Azerothu běžná, užitečná a používaná. A teď si vezměte, že ten svět je mnohem větší, než jaký se ukazuje ve hře, Stormwind obývá podle lore pár set tisíc lidí, nejen těch 100+ NPC. Takže se dá předpokládat, že není dost druidů, kleriků a kněží, aby vyléčili úplně každý škrábanec a puchýř. Léčení za pomoci magie se pravděpodobně šetří pro případy války, vážná zranění a nebo pro ty, co jsou dost mocní, důležití či prachatí, aby si to mohli dovolit. Hele a když plácáš světlem na blbosti... neporušuješ tak první ze Tří Ctností? Víš jako... respekt ke Světlu... Pokud to vezmeme hlouběji, je zde tedy varianta magického léčení, který můžete zvážit. V lore Warcraftu jej poskytuje Světlo, různí bohové, loa, šamanští duchové a druidismus... to vše jsou zdroje "božského" léčení, které ale není zdravotní péčí, vždy je pokládáno za druh zázraku. thumb|400px Mnoho kněží/paladinů/druidů/šamanů by pravděpodobně zaváhalo plýtvat tak vzácným darem na léčbu nepatrných zranění a raději by si jej uchovali pro vážnější případy. Mnoho z nich by se pravděpodobně i cítilo dotčeno, nebo pokládalo povolávání Světla či Přírody k vyléčení pohmožděnin či pořezané ruky za neuctivé nebo za marnivost. No a pak zde máme praktické záležitosti. Například, zatímco může healer jednoduše zacelit ránu po kulce, kulka zůstane v ráně, kde může působit další potíže (včetně toho, že může být z kovu jako olovo, které je jedovaté). Mnohem více RP si užijete, pokud nejdříve mechanicky odstraníte kulku, a teprve pak ránu zkusíte zacelit, než když kliknete na tlačítko "renew" a optáte se "Už se cítíte lépe?" A nakonec - ani magické léčení nemusí mít okamžitý účinek. Například magicky znovu-připojená končetina bude potřebovat týdny cvičení, aby začala fungovat jako dřív, nebo magicky ošetřená rána může být stále bolestivá a postava oslabená, než se tělo srovná s tím, jak rychle byla rána "spravena". Jako základní pravidlo použijte fakt, že čím je rána komplikovanější a dramatičtější, čím vážnější otrava nebo nemoc, tím více RP času by mělo zabrat léčení a rekonvalescence. Magické léčení by mělo existovat, aby podpořilo a usnadnilo RP, ne, aby z každé rány a nemoci udělalo banalitu. Pokud může být každé zranění vyléčeno rychlým Renew či Flash of Light, pokud se chorob a jedů zbaváte kliknutím Purify, z RP se stává fraška. Nikdo si nebude dělat starosti s tím, jak moc se jeho postava zraní, jak bude zmrzačena, nebo jestli nakonec zemře, pokud ji léčitelé dají do kupy ve vteřině. RP léčení jako superrychlého a superefektivního procesu de facto odstraní z RP všechen pocit napětí a nebezpečí. Stejně tak odstraní veškeré RP, které mohlo nastat při léčení ran, nebo zotavování z nich. Několik typů léčitelů inspirovaných RL: Bojový medik thumb|left|300pxLéčitel, který se specializuje na léčení ran téměř okamžitě přímo na bojišti, ale je bezradný, jakmile se jed/zranění/nemoc/kletba rozvíjí již pár hodin a neviděl její počátek. Tento typ léčitele by měl spolubojovníky udržet naživu a schopné boje... nikdo neříká, že je má udržet hezké, nezjizvené, nebo že se musí zajímat o jejich pocity štěstí, zdraví a bezpečí. Pravděpodobně by měl mít dobré chirurgické znalosti a znalost pouze okamžitých silných kouzel, které ho ale mohou rychle vyčerpat. Ranhojič thumb|left|300pxPředstavte si lékaře z příjmu v nemocničních seriálech v TV. Jste skoro něco jako bojový medik, ale dostáváte ty nejhorší případy. Zabráníte jim zemřít, přišijete jim ruce nohy, rozdýcháte je, nalijete jim vnitřnosti zpět do břicha a magicky je sešijete, ale stále jsou v kritickém stavu a vy s tím nic moc dalšího nenaděláte. Vaším úkolem je zabránit jejich okamžité smrti a dostat je z bitevní zóny do lazaretu, kde se o ně bude někdo moci postarat pořádně. Narozdíl od bojového medika už nedoufáte, že se vaši pacienti s řevem zvednou a vrátí do boje. Doufáte spíš, že se nezvednou a nezačnou se po vás sápat a řvát: Braiiinz! Ošetřovatel, Ošetřující léčitel thumb|left|300pxTento typ léčitele je nejběžnější pro lazarety, marodky a podobná místa mimo bojové zóny, kde se zranění snaží vyléčit v klidu a je dostatek času. Zde by vaším hlavním motivem mělo být urychlit regenerační a samoléčící procesy v těle, aby se zranění dostali zpět ke svému poslání do několika dnů místo týdnů a měsíců. Zde máte načas dohodnout se s pacientem na stylu léčení, na následcích zranění. Zde máte možnost rozvinout i různé osobnosti léčitelů a jejich praktiky: používá váš léčitel bylinky, nebo se specializuje na alchymii, na magii, na chirurgii? Jak zabrání zánětům, otravám krve, sepsím, infekcím v ranách, hnisání ran? A jak to funguje pro cíl, když na něj působí léčivá magie? Světlo je popisováno jako příjemné teplo, ale co jiné druhy magie? Svědí to a pálí, protože rychleji roste nová tkáň? Nebo je to příjemné, protože ve vzduchu je laskavá magie duchů předků, kteří se shromáždili, aby viděli, že se jejich potomkovi daří lépe? Je váš léčitel pokorný, vážný, suchar, laskavý... nebo prostě chytrolín a protiva stylu Grega House? Žertujete občas s pacienty, cítíte k nim soucit, nebo jste děsivější, než pověstná černá ruka, kdykoli je načapete mimo postel po večerce? Rituální léčitel thumb|left|300pxTato postava je dokonalá pro velkolepé a dramatické věci jako obnova ztracené končetiny či oka, záchrana na pokraji smrti, odstranění postižení, které postava měla jako součást RP dlouhou dobu... Takové události by ale vždy měly být samostatnou zápletkou či eventem. Rituální léčitel by vždy měl po přátelích nemocného chtít jednu nebo více věcí, které se dají získat jen za opravdu heroického snažení. Svitek s receptem na protijed z Eldre'thalas nebo Scarlet Monastery, rostliny z Un'Goro či Scholazar, vodu z hlubin Zaetarova hrobu, titánské cetky z Uldaman, poznámky o kletbách ze Scholomance či Naxxramas, dračí dech z hlubin Černé Hory... cokoli, co odpovídá úrovni potencionálních hrdinů. Ve chvíli, kdy takové předměty donesou, může následovat RP rituálu a následného zotavování. Tento druh léčitele by neměl být častý a pravěpodobně ho nenajdete v centru městského dění a na tržišti - mnohem spíše bude působit v kamenném chrámu či přírodní svatyni, nebo žít po stylu taurenských poustevníků kdesi na odlehlém místě v horách. Tipy a triky Následuje několik klasických situací, které možná budete v RP léčení řešit. A nebo se jimi dá právě RP léčení ozvláštnit. Děkujeme za návštěvu, poplatek nechte na pokladně a věci si vyzvedněte na vrátnici... thumb|left|300pxNe každý bude sdílet váš názor na to, jak funguje vaše RP léčení, což je vpořádku. Magie působí jen tak silně, jak si to přeje pacient a jak to sám dovolí. Nemůžete donutit tělo, aby se zahojilo a žilo, pokud si to jeho hráč nepřeje. Předem se domluvte, co od léčení oba očekáváte (nejlépe OOC whisp). I když máte pocit, že jste skvělý léčitel, pokud si pacient myslí, že mu nedokážete pomoci, nedokážete to, není to vaše vina a nemůžete jej do toho nutit. Světlo/Příroda/Duchové/ je nyní plně vytíženo, vyčkejte spojení s operátorem, či opakujte své volání později... thumb|left|300pxV některých speciálně odporných a zlých místech se může stát, že léčení nebude mít optimální účinek... ...a v jiných, posvátných místech zase může léčení mít účinek nad vaše nejdivočejší očekávání! Občas se stane, že pacient omylem očekává vaši magii jako účinnější, než jste ji mínili, nebo si hráč postavy dokonce přeje, aby byla vyléčena postava proti její vůli - pak se dá zahrát i to, že vaše deita měla zrovna dobrý den a rozhodla se vám požehnat lepšími výsledky, než by váš léčitel očekával sám. I magie má své meze thumb|left|300pxToto je pro situace, kdy potřebujete krotit příliš zapáleného léčitele, který by dokola sesílal svou magii, dokud by zraněná postava nesvítila jako vánoční stromeček a netančila zdravá kolem postele. Prostě mu oznamte, že magie už učinila vše, co šlo, a další magie by byla jen mrháním energie. Třeba ji sesílá na postavu, která už během svého života byla léčena tolikrát, že si na léčivou magii vybudovala jistý druh tolerance/resistence (vyberte) a prostě na ni léčivá kouzla tolik nepůsobí. Každý podle svého gusta thumb|left|300pxKaždý léčitel bude používat, co ho baví a co se mu v RP osvědčilo. Neexistuje přesné lore popisující, jak funguje magie či světlo, krom detailního popisu jejich různých zdrojů. Mnoho různých druidů bude mít různá vysvětlení, jak léčí, kněží budou používat jiné modlitby a rituály... ale to je OK. Každý z nich se přeci mohl učit léčit jinak a jinde. Dokonce své rozdílné postupy mohou diskutovat s kolegy podobně, jako diskutují lékaři na svých konferencích, ne? Voila - další možnost RP! Občas se objeví jizva, občas ne thumb|left|300pxMůžete prohlásit, že vaše léčba nezanechá jizvy, ale nemůžete donutit pacienta, aby toto rozhodnutí přijal, pokud si jizvu přeje nést. Jako hráč byste to měli přijmout a nenutit druhého hráče přijímat vaše verdikty. Magie je občas nepředvídatelná. Bitevní medici se nebudou zdržovat řešením toho, zda zjizví pacienta: chtějí ho udržet schopného boje. Druidé a šamani mohou pokládat jizvy za běžnou cenu léčení a nechat je být, víc se jim může zdát jako marnivost. Ošetřující léčitelé v lazaretu se naopak mohou velice starat, aby pacient jizvy neměl a paladini či klerici mohou absenci jizev brát dokonce jako mimořádnou milost Světla, které odstranilo vše zlé včetně stop. Trochu RL znalostí neuškodí thumb|left|300pxAť váš léčitel používá magii či medicínu, není nic cennějšího, než skutečné znalosti anatomie, první pomoci a toho, jak funguje zranění, chirurgie a léčba v reálu. Nic vás neučiní uvěřitelnějším v roli léčitele, než když tyhle vědomosti doopravdy znáte a aplikujete do svého RP. To samé vaše herbalistické znalosti či znalosti chemie, pokud si přejete hrát léčitele typu "babka kořenářka", "Alchymista" či Apatykář. Jen místo vám známých rostlin a substancí z reálu budete používat byliny a látky, které jsou dostupné ve WoW. Co dodat? Ať se vaše RP léčení stane zdrojem zábavy a ne hádek mezi hráči a postavami - i kdyby vaše postava patřila k těm sadističtějším zubařům, před kterými utíkají i ti nejchrabřejší hrdinové. 2MUcBPu.jpg 61dcaf2fae14cfd3cc73911c78549a85.jpg 1366351237_8.jpg 1366870093_5.jpg 1368597648_0.jpg 1370423982_16.jpg 1387435550_5.jpg anduin-wrynn1-large – kopie.jpg blood_elf_priest_art_wjj911wjj_game_3d_and_hd-wallpaper-1436905.jpg CuepVJJ.jpg nagland_by_breathing2004-d1nmff2.jpg spirit_healer_by_micha_sama.png tcg-series1-186-large – kopie.jpg tcg-series4-080-full.jpg tcg-series7-121-large.jpg Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft